rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Grimm Reaper
For other uses of "The Grimm Reaper", see The Grimm Reaper (disambiguation). "The Grimm Reaper" is the seventy-third episode of RWBY and the seventh episode of Volume 6. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on December 8th, 2018 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on December 15th, 2018. It was released on YouTube on December 14th 2019. Summary In Haven's now-empty vault, Cinder Fall finishes explaining to Neopolitan that she needs to retrieve the Relic of Knowledge from Team RWBY before it can get to Atlas. She states that while she has specific instructions from Salem not to get revenge on Ruby Rose, Neo has no such orders. In exchange for helping Cinder get to Atlas and finding Ruby, Neo can do whatever she wants. Neo seals the deal. Many years ago, a young Maria Calavera, under her huntress alias, "The Grimm Reaper", is ambushed by a group of assassins after single-handedly defeating a Nevermore using her silver eyes. The leader of the assassins, a crocodile Faunus named Tock, explains that they have been hired to kill her because of her eyes. Maria manages to kill them all, but not before Tock slashes her eyes out, blinding her. In the present, Maria finishes telling her story to the gathered heroes, lamenting that after she lost her eyes she only ever looked out for herself. The rest of the group is shocked to hear this, Qrow Branwen stating that as the Grimm Reaper she inspired him to become a huntsman, even modeling his own weapon after her dual-scythes. Maria responds that she has been nothing but a disappointment, noting while looking at Yang Xiao Long that the rest of the group has proven far stronger than her. Just as Ruby asks Maria to train her in how to use her silver eyes, she gets a call on her scroll from Jaune Arc: they have arrived in Argus. After reuniting with the rest of Team JNPR , the heroes find a place to stay in the home of Jaune's sister Saphron Cotta-Arc, along with her wife, Terra, and their child, Adrian. Terra is preoccupied with some reported issues at the town's relay station, which shares a space with the military's radar system. After getting a chance to rest and get food, Ruby explains that they plan to continue their journey to Atlas by going to the military base. However, Team JNR reports they tried that already and it did not go so well. Yang questions how bad it could be, only for the whole team to have the gates slammed shut in their faces the next day. Transcript }} Characters *Ruby Rose *Qrow Branwen *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Oscar Pine *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Lie Ren *Saphron Cotta-Arc *Adrian Cotta-Arc *Terra Cotta-Arc }} Trivia *The name of the episode references the Grim Reaper, the personification of Death. The wordplay also references Maria's previous occupation as a Huntress and killing (reaping) Grimm. *The license plate number of the street tram that the characters ride is 12082018, which can be read as 12/08/2018, the date that the episode was released for FIRST members. Since RWBY is an American-made webshow, this date is written in the American format. *Ruby's name for Jaune in her Scroll is "Vomit Boy", his nickname from Volume 1. *One of Jaune's sisters in the family photo is dressed as David, a character also voiced by Miles Luna, from Rooster Teeth's series Camp Camp. *Weiss' line, "I am so regretting not packing my coat", as well as other lines heard in the background when the heroes reunite in Argus, are ad-libs.Philip Spann's TwitterPhilip Spann's Twitter *The front wall of the Argus Theater shows four posters: **A poster for gen:LOCK, another Rooster Teeth series, is somewhat obscured by a tree. The poster is marked "Coming Soon", referencing the fact that gen:LOCK had yet to premiere as of the FIRST member release of this episode. **A poster for a movie called Tryst in the Mist. **A poster for a movie called Demon of the Deep, possibly foreshadowing the large aquatic Grimm that attacks Argus later. **A poster for a documentary on the Fall Of Beacon. *The Arc siblings are all a color of the rainbow, with one set of twins. Saphron is orange.RWBY Volume 6 Blu-ray Director's Commentary *The toy Adrien is playing with was a foreshadowing to the plane and the Leviathan.RWBY Volume 6 Blu-ray Director's Commentary See Also *Battle Pages **Maria vs. Nevermore **Maria vs. Tock and Assassins *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V6 07 00004.png|Neo and Cinder make a deal. V6 07 00016.png|Maria uses her Silver Eye powers. V6 07 00019.png|Tock's group finds Maria. V6 07 00023.png|Maria vs Tock. V6 07 00024.png|Tock uses her Semblance to her advantage. V6 07 00041.png|Tock slashes Maria's eyes. V6 07 00046.png|Maria kills Tock. V6 07 00048.png|Maria tells the group her story. V6 07 00051.png|The group arrives at Argus. V6 07 00054.png|Friends finally reunited. V6 07 00071.png|The group meets the Cotta-Arc Family. V6 07 00075.png|The Atlas base locks Team RWBY out. Video References Category:Volume 6 Category:Episodes